


The Depravations Of Hermione Granger

by fake117x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fake117x/pseuds/fake117x
Summary: A tale following Hermione Granger as she turns from an exceptionally bright young witch to a complete slut





	1. Chapter 1

She cried out in frustration working her fingers harder and harder against her clit. Waving her wand Hermione summoned a second and third spectral cock to add to the one fucking her pussy. The second plunged into her open mouth while the third rammed itself into her tight little asshole. She was so close. She had been working at this for the last hour now. It had begun with her hands before stepping things up with a vibrating wand. Eventually she had decided on a spell of her own creation which allowed her to summon a spectral cock to fuck her how she wished. But it just wasn't the same. Despite months of experimentation and effort she hadn't managed to quite replicate the feel of a real cock. 

She shuddered and moaned, writing beneath the sheets as sweat dripped across her body. She was at the very edge if her long awaited orgasm when she suddenly froze. She could hear voices on the stairwell to her shared room. Leaping up she grabbed the curtains surrounding her bed and pulled them closed. Dropping to the bed and climbing under the sheets she waved her wand to start things over but inside she knew it was over. She sighed and waited quietly as Parvati and Lavander burst into the room chatting away with no consideration for anyone who may be sleeping. It was far later than Hermione would normally go to sleep but she had been kept away by her urges. 

It had all begun over the summer holiday. She had hugged her two best friends and they had pressed their bodies together and held each other before wandering off with their families. She had stood there for a moment breathless and feeling a warmth in her tummy that was both familiar and strange at the same time. Like an old friend you hadn't seen in a long time and had almost forgotten about. She was lost in thought trying to identify the feeling when her mother had wrapped her in a hug from behind and she had forgotten all about it. Turning to her parents she had embraced them both and together they made the journey home. Her parents chattered inanely asking her about school and the end of year exams. She had politely answered their questions not really paying much attention. She suddenly noticed a silence and turned to face her mother with a "hmmm?". 

" I said have there been any boys?"; Her mother asked. "Oh no I'm far too busy studying for boys"; Hermione answered. "Good"; was her fathers short terse reply. She had gotten out of the car and started unpacking her stuff as soon as they reached home when she noticed some guys standing on the street just outside. Nothing special they where around her height and age and one of them had noticed her looking and smiled. She had blushed and turned away noticing that feeling from earlier had returned. The rest of her day had been fairly normal except she hadn't been able to shake that feeling. She had excused herself early and went to bed struggling to contain her excitement. As soon as she reached her room she had stripped and thrown herself on the bed to masturbate frantically. It was the first time she had ever masturbated and while she had known plenty about the practice from listening in on Parvati and Lavander, she had never had any interest herself. 

Now it was all she could do to stop from crying out as orgasm after orgasm wracked her frame. She kept picturing the boy from earlier. She had imagined him climbing above her and pictured looking down to see him slipping inside of her soaked pussy. In her imagination he had made love to her gently caressing her body and kissing her. She enjoyed the idea but found it a tad...boring. So she let her mind wander and thought first of Ron and then Harry. Neither boy entertained her much and she began to cycle through the various boys from her year. She had thought of Dean and Seamus. Neville and even Cormac. None held any interest for her. It was a surprise to her when the thought of a certain blonde Slitherin had crept into her mind. Her heart began to pound and the heat in her stomach intensified. She had pictured him stripping her of her robes and turning her over. She knew he wouldn't be gentle or loving but as the thought occurred to her she realized how exciting she found the idea. Her legs began to tremble as she pictured him bending her over a desk at school and starting to pound her for behind. Her hands gripped the sheets as in her own imagination she pictured grabbing the desk as he thrusted into her over and over again. She went over the edge at the thought of him cumming inside of her. She could hear his voice whispering filthily in her mind. "Mudblood.....slut...whore....slave". She panted as the litany went on and she frantically rubbed her pussy. 

The first night her hands had been enough but a month into the holidays she was crafting spells to create cocks to get her off. Eventually she had stepped up to hunting down the muggle she had seen. It hadn't taken her long to find him. She was lucky she had come of age and the trace had been removed as she had no time to be subtle. She had cast a few quick spells to immobilize him prepare him for her needs. She had forced some potions down his throat and when she had unbound him he had leapt across the dingy little shed she had dragged him to and pinned her to the wall. He gave nothing but a guttural growl as he stripped her of her clothes and lifted her leg. With not even an ounce of hesitation he had buried himself inside of her. She had cried out in joy as he fucked her into oblivion. The potions had given him stamina and ferocity far beyond a normal muggle and she had barely manged to keep up as over the next hour he had ravaged her. 

But it still hadn't been enough. Sure she had gotten off a few times as well as having time to practice a few new skills. She had been surprised how much it turned her on when he had forced his cock into her mouth but it had been disappointingly small. She had prepared herself by removing her gag reflex but it was barely needed in the end. A quick stunner and a memory charm later she was pulling up her knickers and walking out of the shed. He would awaken soon a little confused and probably more than a little raw given how hard he had been taking her but no doubt satisfied for quite some time. It was the first and last time she had bothered him. Instead she had returned to thinking of Draco and masturbating. 

Now she was back in school and it just wasn't enough anymore. Casting a charm to hide herself from notice and muffle any noise she made she had dressed quickly and made her way to the common room. With a quick summoning spell she had summoned Harry's map. It had been all to easy to make that arrangement long ago having had such regular access to their room. Stuffing it into her robes alongside her wand she had made her way to the portrait and stepped outside. The fat lady was sleeping and made no comment to her slipping out past curfew. Taking out the map she found what she wanted. The little dot marked Draco Malfoy. She had breathed in deeply and reinforced her resolve. Putting the map away again she turned down the hall and took the first step towards her new destiny.....


	2. A slippery slope

Lightly padding through the dark hallway Hermione began to prepare a litany of spells. She went over the list again and again to make sure she would be prepared for any eventuality. Glancing down at the map again she found Draco still in the bathroom on the 1st floor. She frowned to herself. Maybe Harry is right. He is acting weird this year.  
"Well at least it makes him easy to get to" she thought as she smiled to herself. As she reached the door she prepared herself. Casting a charm to ensure it would muffle the sound of the door opening she slipped through the tiny gap not wanting to take anymore risks than necessary. Keeping to the shadows on the far side she spotted him standing in the middle of the room. His back was to her but she knew it was him. Hardly anyone had his telltale  
hair. And as far as she could tell no one had those excellent shoulders. Shivering in pleasure at the thought of running her hands across them she silently drew her wand. With a deep breath she began to cast spell after spell. Before he knew it Draco was in a modified full body bind, blindfolded and gagged. The door was magically sealed behind her and the lights dimmed. She levitated him slowly off the floor and turned him to face her. Slowly strutting forward in pleasure and anticipation she watched as he fought against the spell binding him.   
No matter how strong he was it should last quite a while. She could always rebind him if necessary but she took the precaution of disarming. She took her time running her hands up and down his robes to find his wand. She could feel his hard lean body beneath the robes and it excited her. 

Moving him over to the wall she removed opened his robes and the shirt beneath. Stepping back she took in the sight of his pale creamy skin and his well defined stomach and chest. She leaned in towards him and kissed his neck and began to let her hands roam around his body. He had struggled slightly before, as much as he was able to within the confines of the spell, but now he was tense and still. He obviously wasn't sure what to expect so she didn't take long in putting him out of his misery. Running her hands to his belt she undid it and slid her hands down his body as she dropped into a crouch. 

Pulling his boxers down around his legs she paused a moment. She had always thought that maybe it would be a stupid fantasy and he would be like every other boy. But looking at a cock as thick forearm and at least 9 inches long she was a little taken aback. Even at her best she had never summoned a cock that size before. Still she wasn't displeased. If anything the thoughts of it gagging and choking her as she tried to take it made her even more excited.   
Enough imagining. Leaning forward she gripped his cock with one hand and lifted it. Starting with his equally large balls she ran her tongue up along the underside of his cock till she reached his head. He let out a little moan at that. She grinned as she opened her mouth wide and began to suck his cock. It didn't take long before it started to hit the back of her throat and she began to struggle. She could remove her gag reflex of course but where was the fun in that so soon. 

No for now she just enjoyed feeling his cock force her throat open as she began to bob her head up and down on it. She placed one hand on his balls as the other began to stroke up and down his cock in time with her mouth. She could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter as she continued. This couldn't have worked out any better! She started the moan around his cock as she sucked it harder and harder. He seemed to enjoy it so she moaned harder and longer as she started to swirl her tongue around the tip of his cock before plunging it back down her throat again. Her eyes watered and she began to make obscene gagging noises.   
That was all Draco needed and she felt his cock twitch and begin to spurt into her mouth. She could taste his hot salty cum on in her mouth and she loved it! She licked and sucked all over his cock making sure to get every drop she could. She sat back on the cold ground and caught her breath for a moment. Looking up she admired her handwork. His cock had gotten smaller and was twitching and throbbing away as she watched fascinated. She couldn't believe how turned on she was by his cock. 

Getting back into position she got onto her knees this time. She wanted to have a little fun herself before she finished up with him. Drawing her wand she summoned a cock beneath her. Lowering her pussy onto it she began to rock forward and backwards feeling it spread her pussy. She lifted his cock with her hand and began to nuzzle and suck on his balls. He definitely enjoyed that because as she used her other hand to stroke his cock she felt it getting hard again. Bouncing up and down she increased her tempo faster and faster as she stroked his cock harder and harder. She knew what he would think of her if he could see her now.  
Mudblood! She felt a thrill run through her. Whore! She shivered with pleasure. She could practically here him calling her obscene names as she licked his balls over and over. She began to cry out at the thought of riding this monster of a cock. But no she had no time. It was late as it was and she had pushed her luck tonight as it was. Settling for him cumming on her face she began to stroke his cock has hard as she could. She writhed up and down on the cock below her in the meantime. Muttering a quick spell she felt the cock increase in size and length. She cried out as it swelled inside her with a sharp pain. But it wasn't long before it turned to pleasure.   
Forcing herself to slam it deeper and deeper into her pussy she began to tremble. She was on the precipice of an orgasm when she felt his cock throb in her hand. She pointed it directly at her face while she continued to stroke and immediately had a mind shatteringly good orgasm. She felt him unload onto her, his cum ruining her makeup and smearing on her lips and chin. It dripped down onto her chest soaking her robes. She cried out again as a second orgasm hit and fell onto her back below him. He was still shooting small spurts of cum that landed on her chest and stomach as she lay there dazed beneath him. The back to back orgasms had left her feeling exhausted. 

It was all she could do to reach for her wand and cast a spell to clean herself up. She sat up slowly looking all around. "Time to leave"; she thought to herself. Standing she picked up the map where it had fallen loose turning her back on Draco as she did so. Her back stiffened as she heard a whisper of cloth behind her. Slowly turning she saw Draco struggling free of the body bind curse. He already had one hand loose and had grabbed the blindfold. With a scream of terror she turned and ran for the door. She pulled for a few seconds before she remembered her spell. Not bothering with the counterspell to unlock it in her panic she simply blasted it open. With one last fearful look into the room behind her she met his eyes  
"He knows"; she thought. 

And soon the whole school will know......


	3. A new low

Hermione's eyes where red rimmed as she shuffled through the hall. She had barely slept and was considering putting off breakfast. But she knew she could never avoid this situation forever so she decided to just get it over with. Still she had lagged behind telling the boys she forgot a book so she could at least enter the hall alone. She approached the double doors to the great hall and stood to one side. Taking out her mirror she did what she could with her hair and eyes before steeling herself and stepping inside. She kept her head down at first waiting for the whispers and jeers to begin. Looking around her quickly she saw...nothing. It was just a normal morning at Hogwarts as far as everyone else was concerned. She saw Harry and Ron chatting with Ginny about halfway down the table. Quickly making her way over she sat down still glancing all around her nervously. 

"Whats got you so....wait..are you ok Hermione?"; Ginny asked. "I'm fine I was ...up late studying and went a little overboard"; She responded. That seemed to satisfy Ginny who went back to eating her toast and staring at Harry. Up late studying was always a safe answer for Hermione. Now if Ron had given that excuse. Glancing around again her heart leapt into her throat. Draco came strutting through the doors with his two cronies following close behind. He had a smirk on his face and a spring in his step. "Of course"; She thought. "No one knows yet because he was late to breakfast as well". Putting down the bacon she had snatched up barely a moment before she put her head down and hunched her shoulders. This was a mistake. She needed to leave. 

As she rose to get up she noticed him turn towards her and stop. She froze in fear for a moment before scurrying away like a frightened rabbit. He was just watching her leaving with a grin on his face. She looked up once as she left the hall and....had he shaken his head? What did that mean?

The rest of the day had gone agonizingly slow. For one she shared double potions and transfiguration with him. The whole time she had expected him to just stand up and tell the entire class. She was equally as distracted when he wasn't around wondering was he going to announce it when she couldn't defend herself. She kept picturing him with a crowd of students around him as they all laughed at her. The girls would turn and whisper about her. The boys would grin and ask for more details. She was so distracted she hardly noticed the first year standing before her. 

"Sorry what was that?"; she asked. " I was told to tell you Professor Snape asked for you in his office straight away". She watched him walking away wondering what it was Snape could want. She made her excuses to Harry and Ron and made her way down towards the dungeons where she knew Snapes office was. She hated this part of the school. It was always so dark and damp down here. There really was no excuse for it with magic about so she could only presume Snape liked it this way. It didn't take her long to reach his office which had a rather forbidden solid wood door. She knocked twice and heard muttering and something dropping. The door opened barely a crack and she saw Snape press his face up to the crack. "Granger? What!". "You...you asked to see me Sir?" she queried. "No"; he said. " I didnt". And promptly slammed the door shut.  
She stood there for a moment flabbergasted before a light breeze on her legs reminded her where she was. She stamped her foot in frustration and turned to leave. And walked straight into Draco. Her eyes met his for a moment before she lowered her gaze and tried to step around him. He moved to one side blocking her way. When she moved again so did he. Finally she looked back up at his face. He was grinning maliciously. She had seen that look all too often when he was bullying some first year or had gotten a one up on Harry or Ron. It was not a good look to be on the receiving end of. 

"Going somewhere Granger? Maybe if your not too Tied Up at the moment we could have a word"; the words slithered out of his mouth. I can't Malfoy I'm late as it is Professor Snape as.....YOU! It was you who lured me down here wasn't it!". She was furious with him but he just continued to grin at her. Gesturing to a nearby classroom he held open the door and stood watching her. Slowly with her eyes lowered like a beat dog she made her way to the classroom. As soon as she was inside she heard the door slam shut. She felt a solid knock between her shoulder blades and she flew several feet through the air. She watched as her wand whipped its way out of her pocket, through the air and into Draco's waiting hand before she hit the ground hard and all the air was driven out of her. It was a few more moments before she could collect herself. As she sat up and turned towards him she saw him gesturing at the wall with his wand muttering under his breath. She seen a few wisps come from his wand but had no idea what he was doing. When she finished he put both wands away and turned to face her. His mouth was practically splitting open his face with the huge sadistic grin on his face. 

"I believe a little payback is in order Mudblood"; he said as he strode across the room. Reaching down he grabbed her off the floor roughly pulling her close. She cried out as she felt a hand grabbing her hair and he violently pulled her head to one side as he dragged her to the nearby desk. There was no speaking. No asking permission or any sort of foreplay. He put her over the edge of the desk and lifted her robes and skirt. She felt a cool breeze across the back of her legs and ass wondering what was happening. She could see nothing but the desk and the wall behind it. She cried out suddenly as she felt something smack down across her ass. He was slapping her. Not spanking lightly but barehanded, going to leave a mark smacking her. She cried out as he tore her underwear aside and smacked her again and again. She tried to turn her head but he reached out and grabbed her hair again holding her in place. She heard a zipper coming undone and tensed up even more. It was sudden and aggressive when it happened. He spent just a moment lining his cock up with her pussy before he drove it deep inside of her. She felt sick at how easy he found it. She was so wet she couldn't believe it. What was wrong with her? She had no time to dwell on it as he began to roughly fuck her over the desk. He kept one hand on her hair the whole time and began to pull it backwards. He was using it to pull her whole body in time with his thrusts. She reached across the desk and gripped the other side with both her hands as he continued to rail her again and again. 

Her mind turned inwards as he continued. She began to think through the situation she was in rationally as only she could. He was aggressive and hurtful yes. He had taken her but not exactly against her will. Would she have bent over the desk like this for him here and now? "Probably not"; she thought to herself. "But since I am here and we are doing this...." Using her hands as leverage she began to push her hips back against him. She heard him growl in his guttural pleasure as he fucked her like a bitch in heat. And like a bitch in heat ...she loved it. She ripped her robes open and tore her blouse trying to undo it. She felt his hand come up from her waist and grab her breasts. He stopped for a moment to tear her bra down to her stomach before he continued squeezing her tits and nipples. It hurt when he pulled them and she cried out but it was with both pleasure and pain. However this had came about she didn't care. She was being bent over and fucked like a slut by Draco Malfoy and that was the thought that drove her over the edge. She had thought her previous orgasms the night before where powerful but this was something new. Her vision darkened and ripples of pleasure spread throughout her body as she cried out again and again. 

From Draco's perspective she simply slumped on the desk. He had to hold her upright by the waist. He was coming close to his own conclusion already but the thought that he had just fucked her unconscious satisfied the young Malfoy scion so much that he began to throb and spurt inside her. He roughly thrust into her again and again. "Mudblood Bitch he called her" as he emptied his balls inside her. He released her and watched her slump to the floor. As she lay on the ground he knelt beside her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around dazed and confused. Smiling with pleasure he grabbed the back of her head and drove his cock into her mouth. " Clean it slut"; was the only thing he said to her. 

And it was a great pleasure indeed when he felt her tongue swirl around his cockhead. She was his now.


	4. Learning her place

Hermione shuddered as she passed the doorway. It had been a week since she had seen Draco. In that time she had gone through a range of emotions. At first she had been elated. She had finally fucked him after fantasizing for all these months. She knew now that subconsciously she had always had a thing for him. After a time thought she became angry at him. It began a couple of days later when she noticed some bruising on her arms. She realized it was where he had gripped her. As she examined the bruises she began to notice other signs of his brutality. Bruises around her ass and thighs. Her hair had been pulled out a little on one side of her head. There was a small graze below her chin where she had banged it when he had casually dropped her to the ground having finished with her.

More and more she convinced herself that while yes she had wanted it he didn't know that. Essentially from his standpoint he had raped her and it didn't seem to bother him in the least. She had spent her time considering how to deal with the issue but as the days crept by and she barely got a glimpse of him her rage subsided and was replaced by something else. She began to fantasize about his cock as she went from class to class. She would stand in a daze queuing outside trying to imagine exactly how it had felt as he rode her over the desk. 

By the end of the week she was slipping out during class and skipping dinner to masturbate furiously. She imagined him taking her in a hundred different places. In a thousand different ways. In her dreams she sucked his cock and let him smear his cum all over her face. During her daylight hours she wandered the school like a ghost hoping for a glimpse of him. She had passed by the room in question dozens of times hoping to bump into him again, hoping he would be waiting to "ambush her" and "take her against her will".

Finally just when she had given up hope of it ever happening again a couple of young first year girls approached her. Oddly one was a Ravenclaw and the other a Hufflepuff. "Your to come with us miss. He wants to see you"; said the Hufflepuff. She nodded and proceeded to follow them down the hall. They kept looking back at her and grinning while they whispered to each other. She figured they probably thought she was meeting Draco for some light snogging and where keen to get in on the gossip. Two innocent first years hardly had any clue what they would be leading her into. 

Hermione realized they had looped twice now. They where walking for a third time past the same stretch of corridor when suddenly a door appeared beside her. Of course. The room of requirement. Opening the door the two first years stepped inside and beckoned her. "I think its time you both left"; she told them. "Not yet miss. We need to get paid first"; was the only response she was given as they turned and looked into the darkened room. As she stepped inside the door slammed shut behind her and for a moment she was in total darkness. She heard giggling and footsteps beside her. 

Suddenly there was a blinding light. Blinking tears out of her eyes she saw that hundreds of candles had been lit simultaneously. One would think it romantic if they hadn't been get black and giving off a ghoulish green light. Rather than giving the room a romantic warm glow it seemed to highlight the dark dankness that surrounded her. She had never seen the room quite so....malevolent before. But as she looked across to the far wall and saw Draco sitting in a rather large grand chair she realized it fit its occupant perfectly. 

"Ah there's my little mudblood slut here for a little more action"; he said as he gestured for her to come closer. As she made her way across the room she noticed the two first years had disappeared somewhere into the darkness. She turned full circle looking for them and when she came all the way around Draco had stood and made his way over silently. She blanched as he towered over her and leaned in to say one word; Knee's. 

Trembling slightly she obeyed and dropped to her knees in front of him. His hand lashed out suddenly almost slapping her face as he gripped her chin. He was grinning sadistically as he undid his belt and trousers. Pulling his cock out he quickly slapped it across her face. It was dizzying to be struck by the large slab of meat he had swung at her and it had stung her face. She flinched backwards as she saw it coming again from the opposite side but the hand holding her chin kept her in place. 

He let his cock drop then onto her face and she finally got an idea of just how much bigger it was compared to her. It ran the length of her face, his balls resting on under her chin and his head somewhere above her hairline. She realized he was quite capable of choking her to death with it and with a sick feeling of guilt she realized how much that thought turned her on. He reached out to grab her hair and she began to resist before he slapped her. This was no light warning; her head was ringing and her face stinging after it. She couldn't hear right out of one ear and when his fingers tangled into her hair she didn't resist. 

He used her hair to wrench her head back and her mouth opened to scream in pain. That was all he needed. Before she could say another word he buried his cock into her mouth. And just like that she was in heaven. She felt her pussy get wetter by the second as he slowly started to saw his hips forward and backwards. He was holding her head in place with both hands in her hair as he began to force his cock into her mouth. The wet slurping choking noises where almost drowned out by her loud obscene moaning. She reached down and began to rub her pussy desperately. She didn't take the time to pull her knickers aside and just roughly shoved her fingers against her clit through the material. 

He forced her to lean backwards and placed his legs on either side of her. It gave him complete and utter access to fuck downwards into her throat. She couldn't breath any longer with how far down her throat he was pushing that monster. She began to panic and struggle. He held her there for a moment and her vision began to darken. Before she slipped unconscious he released her and drew his cock out. 

 

He lifted his balls into sight and she understood immediately. Opening her mouth she let her tongue loll out as he dropped them in place. He began to stroke his cock as he worked his balls up and down against her tongue. Her frenzied rubbing took on a new level of desperation. This shameful act of degradation had brought her that much closer to her orgasm. She began to shudder and moan as she approached her climax. She was almost there when she watched him point his cock at her face. She knew what was about to happen and closed her eyes and opened her mouth wider. She felt a sudden warmth raining down onto her face and into her mouth. She could taste his salty cum on her tongue as her orgasm began to rock her. She cried out like a bitch in heat as she felt it dribble down her chin and land on her chest. She was breathing like she had run a marathon when he had suddenly pulled her forward.

She was on all fours panting as he sat back down on his veritable throne. He waved his hand at something behind her and as she watched the two first years stepped forward. She felt a moment of sheer and utter shame and terror as she realized what she had just exposed these two young women to. But it was quickly replaced by astonishment as there forms began to shimmer and change. Their clothes stretched and ripped as their bodies expanded. Before her eyes they sprouted from 4 foot nothing to at least 6 and a half feet. There hair slithered into their skulls until it almost vanished completely. As she watched their arms and legs thickened like tree trunks. She seen their bright green/blue eyes darken and fix onto her. 

Crabbe and Goyle stood where the two first years had only a moment before and she realized then and there what had happened. Polyjuice potion. As she watched she heard Draco mutter something to them. They nodded in glee and stepped towards her. Her head snapped around to where Draco sat watching and as her eyes met his she knew exactly what he had in mind. She was up and moving towards the door before she knew it but it was too late. She felt two pairs of hands grab her clothes and tear them from her body as she was dragged back towards the ground. 

Her last thought before her ordeal began was to realize that she thought it an even trade to have to fuck these two thugs to have gotten the chance to suck Draco's cock.....


	5. Hermione's breaking

She could feel it happening. Bit by bit she could feel her mind breaking down. The pleasure was overwhelming her. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before her in life. At first they had put her on her knees. A few rough slaps had convinced her to "play along". Of course at first she felt nothing but disgust. So it was a surprise when, with a grunt, Crabbe had exploded in her mouth that she had suddenly found her own release. Goyle who had been taking her from behind began to breath harsher and harsher. As Crabbe slid out of her mouth Goyle had grabbed her hair and yanked her head back roughly.

He began muttering fiercely under his breath. It was hard to make out exactly what he was saying but the snippets of "whore" and "mudblood" that she caught gave her the jist. She was still coming down from her previous orgasm when she felt his cock throbbing inside of her. He began to laugh maniacally as she felt him shoot his load inside of her and she cried out as she came over and over again. 

But they weren't done with her. Dragging her over to a couch Goyle savagely tore one of the arm rests off. This show of strength only turned Hermione on even more. He turned and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the couch. He positioned her so her head hung over the side. He stood with her head between her legs and grabbed his cock with one hand. He didn't say a word just slapped her with his cock. She opened her mouth obediently and he slid inside without hesitation. This new angle allowed him complete access to her throat and he used it to relentlessly savage her mouth again and again. 

She couldn't see much with his balls slapping into her face over and over again as he bottomed out inside of her but she felt a pair of hands grab her by her ankles. She felt her legs being brought to a rest on what she guessed was Crabbe's shoulders and she felt his mammoth cock poking and prodding at her pussy. With a sudden plunge he entered her. He wasn't as long as Goyle but he was much thicker. Thicker even than Malfoy and she felt her pussy stretch painfully. For a few minutes more she felt an ever increasing burning sensation as he took her without mercy. She couldn't move as they held both her arms and legs and where far stronger than she was. But before long she was distracted. 

 

Like a trickle and then a dam bursting to release a wave of pleasure she felt herself building to an orgasm. With one hand on Crabbes stomach she grabbed Goyles arm and squeezed as she began to moan lewdly. They became excited by her whorish display and began to take her faster and faster. 

She couldn't believe how good this felt. She had never had any interest in either men and thought it would take far more than a big cock to make her happy. In a sense she was right as she doubted that if either Ron or Harry was packing anything close to these two behemoths they would fuck her as savagely as this. And at an instinctual level she was beginning to understand that this savagery was exactly what she was looking for. 

That realization was all she needed to tip the scales. With her hand she began to move her hips forward and back in time with Goyle as he pounded into her. The rocking motion began to rub her clit against him as he fucked her and it drove her wild. 

She knew then it was over. She would do whatever they wanted willingly. They seemed to realize it as well as they began to howl and laugh as they came in her. She could feel cum spurting out of her mouth and nose as it was far too much for her to swallow. A moment later she felt a deep warmth in her pussy as another load joined the first. 

They stepped back and left her lying there panting and leaking cum. They stood with their hands on their hips surveying their work with grins on their faces. 

"Is that all you got"; she asked them between breaths. 

Looking at each other their grins grew wider. She turned and got onto her knees and grabbed her ass cheeks with both her hands. Spreading her ass like the slut she was she presented it to them like a gift. 

"There's still one hole you haven't taken. Why don't you show this filthy mudblood her place and fuck her ass."

She turned to look at Draco who was watching quietly with a smirk on his face. He nodded to indicate his pleasure at this turn of events. She felt one of them, probably Crabbe by the feel of it, grab her hips, line up his cock and with scream from Hermione he forced his cock balls deep in her ass.....


End file.
